


【铁虫】勾指起誓（下）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 未成年pwp注意！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	【铁虫】勾指起誓（下）

之后的一切顺理成章，新晋的小情侣翘掉了那个不太愉快的派对，Tony在药店买了一盒避孕套和润滑剂，故作淡定开车回Peter家——May今晚有晚班不回来。  
虽然他很想表现的成熟点，但是扭钥匙的手还是泄露了Tony有多急迫。  
他们几乎是一回到卧室就吻在了一起，混合着爱意的情欲来势汹汹，Tony像头开荤的雄狮凶狠撕咬噬舔着Peter的嘴唇，后者的唇不算厚，他便用力吮吸着薄薄的唇珠，舌头伸进去扫荡口腔，直到来不及吞咽的口水顺着嫣红的唇边流出来。  
Peter被吻的喘不过气，忍不住拍了他两下，Tony心领神会停了下来。  
分开时候两个人都有点喘，Tony没忍住，又吻了少年一口，然后抱着他躺倒在那张窄小的床上，被子枕头被卷到一边。  
Tony捧着Peter的脸，将细细浅浅的吻啄住一路往下，喘着粗气的声音沉沉压抑着什么：“可以吗？”  
“我刚才阻止你去药店了吗？”Peter仰着脸断断续续回答。  
Tony又笑了起来，他稍微撑起来点手，用空着那只手一点点解开自己的衣服，裤子，直到精壮遒劲的肌肉完全暴露在少年眼前。  
Peter有些呆滞看着Tony脱了个精光，然后伸出手从小腹往上，掀掉了他土到掉渣的粉色外套，在要解他皮带时候猛地反应过来并起腿：“我，我自己来！”  
Tony挑了挑眉，放开手。  
Peter在对方注视下哆哆嗦嗦去解扣子，把牛仔裤褪到了膝盖，露出白皙的双腿。  
“你真美，宝贝。”Tony毫不吝啬赞美眼前的美色，俯身压了下来，滚烫的身子贴着他，用带着薄茧的手指轻轻摩挲过少年的脸颊，一路向下，直到腰椎处揉搓那处软肉。  
被抚摸的地方仿佛着了火，有种酥酥麻麻的感觉，Peter浑身不可抑制战栗着，喘着气想要摆脱这种感觉：“唔，Tony……”  
“别怕。”Tony的声音带了点低沉的慵懒，却意外安心。  
他又吻了过来，舌尖勾着Peter的唇齿，炙热的鼻息喷洒在少年脸上，将他逼起点点薄汗。  
Tony的手伸进了内裤，只是随意撸了两把，Peter的性器就颤颤巍巍硬了起来，他挺着胯用自己早就硬的发烫的阴茎隔着内裤去蹭少年的那处，被顶出形状的冠头不耐地吐出透明液体，打湿了内裤。  
Peter被蹭的情动难耐，整个人又湿又热，不安分在床上扭着腰，这和他自慰是完全不一样的感觉，快感强烈又刺激，很快就让他眼睛聚起蒙蒙水雾，嘟着嘴高高低低地呻吟，不停喊Tony的名字。  
Tony亲了亲他的鼻尖，握着少年的性器用力摩挲了两把，Peter抓着男孩的手猛然扣紧，猛地惊叫一声，身子痉挛着弓起又放松，射了出来。  
高潮后Peter浑身失力陷在床榻里，满脸潮红，泪眼朦胧乖乖含住Tony伸进嘴里的手，后者轻轻笑着抱起他：“Pete好乖，真可爱。”  
Peter不满哼唧两声，双腿无力打开，任凭Tony蛮横将大腿挤了进来，有意无意磨蹭着少年大腿根部。  
硬挺的阴茎很快将那小快嫩肉摩挲的火辣辣疼，Peter抽吸几声，迷迷糊糊的抱怨被后者行云流水的吻堵住，对方顺势掴住他的臀肉，用力揉了两把，抽出手抹了点润滑剂，撑开潮热的后穴，探了进去。  
异物入侵的感觉并不好受，Peter身子瞬间绷的紧紧的，下身不断收缩，牢牢夹住Tony的指头：“T，Tony，难受，你出去……”  
“很快就好了，Honey，放松。”Tony吻着少年细淡的眉梢，落下湿漉漉的水痕。  
“不行，我不行，Tony，please。”  
Tony轻叹了口气，他稍用了点力，把小朋友挤在床头和自己怀间，埋下头含住了柔嫩的乳珠，吮吸了起来。  
一瞬间电流顺着脊骨攀上来，Peter尖叫出声，整个人瘫软下来，后面也放松开，Tony趁机把手指探进了湿热的内壁，将润滑剂涂抹在密道里。  
紧致的软肉诚实吸附着Tony的手指，配合身上少年似泣似娇的呻吟，让男孩心神荡漾，下身越发硬的难受。  
他越发卖力用嘴玩弄着少年的乳肉，手指慢慢在后穴抽插，直到穴肉逐渐变得湿润放松他才抽出湿淋淋的指头，给自己套上安全套，抵着Peter的屁股，缓慢坚定地顶了进去。  
Peter被插的浑身发抖，控制不住地呻吟，身子紧绷地像一张弓，阴茎也一点点硬了起来。  
Tony把他的腿抬高勾在肩上，前倾着身子沉下腰把少年身体打的更开，更方便自己将性器冲撞进隐秘的后穴里。  
Tony的尺寸对Peter这样初经人事的男孩来说大的过分，对方不过进来半个柱身他就疼的满头大汗，更不要说这样别扭的姿势，不断用手推着Tony要他出去，嘴里不住喊疼。  
但向来对少年百依百顺的小公子似变了个人，蓄势待发的猛兽般把Peter牢牢缩在怀里，坚实的肩胛骨凸起，以完全不容反抗的态度打开他的身体，抽插了起来。  
开初那几下疼的Peter眼冒金星，对方炙热硕大的阴茎烫的骇人，每一次都埋的又深又狠，仿佛要把少年融化了般。  
他怕的很，断断续续求饶，但字句刚出口就被撞得支离破碎，只能配合着Tony粗重的喘息发出呜咽的呻吟。  
今晚夜色很好，是个无风无雨的晴天，月色揉碎了昏黄的灯光，在床上洒下幽幽莹莹的光芒。  
Peter却觉得自己置身一场夏夜的暴风雨，Tony是澎湃的浪潮，他的一切感知都被掌控，迷失在混合着喘息汗水的幽夜。  
“Tony……”  
Tony哼声回应，心领神会含住了索吻的唇瓣。他像只野兽把Peter圈在怀中，让对方在自己领地里哭泣扭动，却只能牢牢依附着自己。  
他很快找到了Peter的前列腺点，提着少年的腰每一下都往那里顶撞，Peter爽的说不出话，浑身发软地任凭Tony作弄，对方每次都抽出来又整根埋进去，又那么几下Peter害怕自己会被钉死在床上。  
Tony掰开他的臀肉，开始猛烈进攻，Peter抱着他的脖颈撕咬对方的下巴耳朵，两个人大汗淋漓的纠缠拥抱，仿佛连爱情也要分出高低来。  
Peter被肏的意识涣散，眼睛被汗水泪水打湿，模糊一片，终于在Tony又一记猛插后射精了，高潮后的后穴无意识较紧，Tony被吸的头皮发麻，喟叹一声也交了精。  
射完后两个人抱着倒在床上，浑身黏糊糊的，下体更是狼藉的一塌糊涂，却都一种奇异的魇足和饱腹感。  
Tony把Peter圈在怀里，温声笑着问：“喜欢么？”  
Peter瞪了他一眼，有些迟疑地点了点头。  
Tony满意笑起来，他像只大型狗狗一样用嘴摩挲着Peter的脸：“现在我是你的人了Mr. Parker，你得对我负责。”  
Peter要被他的歪理酣死了，没好气抵着他的胸口：“这话应该我来说，或者等我也上你一次再说。”  
“Seriously，你怎么知道我喜欢骑乘式？我们真是心有灵犀，宝贝。”Tony故作惊讶起身，压着Peter的大腿又深深吻住了他，“下次我们可以试试。”  
“你不要自说自话，Tony，唔嗯……”少年的羞愤很快被融化在了热切甜蜜的吻里，再次成了一汪春水，食髓知味的身体渐渐起了反应。  
Tony半哄着他翻过身，就着后入的姿势又一次插了进来，黏潮的水声和暧昧的喘息再次响起。  
初尝禁果的少年精力旺盛，之后两人在浴室洗澡时又做了一次，似乎只有这样的抵死缠绵才能表达彼此浓烈汹涌的爱意缱绻。  
在万籁俱寂的夜里，夏天的风，所有的星辰和月亮，街道昏暗的路灯，甚至街角醉倒的流浪汉都是他们的见证者，直到很久很久以后，都会记得如海般潮湿温柔的今夜。


End file.
